


蝉鸣的橙子气泡  2

by AG2019



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG2019/pseuds/AG2019
Summary: 庆祝蝉鸣的橙子气泡53阅读量上传清水篇2，因为rating不同所以要分开发
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Ultrawoman Grigio, 兔糖, 赛格, 赛罗/格丽乔





	蝉鸣的橙子气泡  2

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源还是三十题吧的怀旧三十题：8、去职工俱乐部跳舞，其中一个笨拙地把另一个的白皮鞋踩的很脏，没有完全遵循这个设定
> 
> 为了统一所以活海哥勇海哥也用奥名称呼，雷者勿入
> 
> 这一篇最大的雷点是关于编制单位系统的一些词语，写来写去还是光之国的用法，了解相关背景的慎戳，戳了就别骂我了
> 
> 写着写着心态崩， 化用弔人的一句话，我以为自己写得好，结果写不好
> 
> 私设兔子会喊雷欧师父，官设不确定，但我就是想看兔子喊大狮子师父
> 
> CP兔糖，其他皆友情亲情，本篇rating Teen and Up，全文5k字，小情侣专场3k字，必然的OOC和拙劣的写作水平先在此一并道歉了

仲夏的傍晚，几位警队的小伙子正在操场上进行着如火如荼的训练，围观众人时不时发出一声叫好。人群之中，最快乐的莫过于镇上的小孩子，自从赛文三人来到了小镇上，每天傍晚都有新鲜的打斗场面可以看，他们每日蹲守在此，激动时刻甚至摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。

“注意背后！”

“啊，赛罗前辈很狡猾呢！”

“罗索，布鲁，你们听着……啧！”“等上了战场，你们会遇见真正狡猾的敌人。”

赛罗打斗间仍在劝诫后辈，一招一式，行云流水，看得旁边的格丽乔都入了迷。一晃神，年轻的格斗天才起势又收招，轻松制住了来自两个方向的攻击。训练到此告一段落，看客们纷纷拍手叫好，格丽乔也加入其中，然后马上给哥哥们送上了水瓶和毛巾。一旁的赛罗看了，颇感吃味，可搞地下恋的小年轻又不能表现得太明显，只能烦躁地脱下上衣当毛巾擦了擦脸上和脖子的汗。肌理分明的年轻肉体在夕阳的最后一丝火光下照得发亮，还时不时有汗珠沿着线条的沟壑流下，格丽乔立马别开了脸。她能感受到赛罗不悦的情绪，所以在等待一个时机，去给优秀的男友兼前辈吹彩虹屁。顺兔毛，格丽乔是专业的。

“我记得我教过你公共场合不要打赤膊来着？”随着赛文的声音传来，一掌“啪”地一下打在了赛罗后背。

“嘶……老爹！师父！你们怎么来了？”

雷欧没有理会赛罗，借着身高优势强行给不情不愿的少年套上了汗衫。手上变得湿漉漉的，想必是几位年轻人练习得很认真，一想到赛罗这个毛头小子也是可以带领后辈的人了，他不自禁勾了勾嘴角。

看清了来人，三兄妹立马上前招呼：“赛文前辈！雷欧前辈！”面对热情的后辈，赛文点了点头，雷欧则是回以一个微笑：“你们好，训练辛苦了。”

“不辛苦不辛苦！”布鲁兴奋得手舞足蹈，开玩笑，面前这两位可是全国有名的警队先锋啊！虽说他们暂时驻扎在小镇上，但大部分时候简单打个招呼，前辈们就要去做自己的工作了。见状，罗索在一旁无奈地摇了摇头。

“……呃，”在发话前，赛文踌躇了一会。最后还是雷欧拍了拍自家队长的肩膀，他才开口：“我在中央林业局有个旧编制，地方这边邀请我参加他们的年中聚会，在职工俱乐部，你们要来么？”

赛罗的关注点在于自己老爸竟然还有警队以外的职称，没注意聚会的邀请。而格罗布兄妹则是由最识礼的罗索来拿主意：“我们都可以去么？会给您添麻烦的吧。”

“不碍事，”回应的人是雷欧：“队长和我并不喜欢凑热闹，有你们在我们还可以早点离场，是我们沾你们的光。”

“那我们就恭敬不如从命了！谢谢前辈邀请！”

聚会啊，应该是很有意思的场合吧...格丽乔幻想着。她常常听爸妈有编制的朋友提及各个单位的职工俱乐部，而她的父母一位是服装店老板，一位是私营企业研究员，没有什么机会能带着他们参加此类聚会。于是，她在心里默默地感谢了赛文师徒。

“那赛罗，你负责在会场照顾一下他们，进场后我们可能和驻扎在此的老友打打招呼就走了。”

“啊？”突然被自家师父安排特殊任务的赛罗一脸懵逼，随后恍然大悟：“哦，我知道了，师父还急着给阿斯特拉小师父写信。”太好了，可以监视他和格丽乔的人能少一个是一个。

“嗯，不仅如此，训练场的事情我也要和泰罗教官通气。总之，照顾好他们兄妹仨，不要让你父亲失望。”

“那是自然，想看我搞砸任务，还早了……”熟悉的台词出场，赛文抓住了儿子比二的手势：“能完成就行，别这么浮躁。”

“知道了老爹……”虽然父亲的劝诫有些扫兴，但一想到可以光明正大带着格丽乔出去玩，赛罗的情绪宛如垂下的兔耳朵又翘了起来。

“行，那我和队长先走了。聚会就在这周六。祝你们玩得开心。”

告别师长后，眼看罗布兄弟就要带妹妹回家，赛罗脑子高速运转，拼命想编出一个让格丽乔留下的理由，可惜书到用时方恨少，30分的语文卷子在突如其来的爱情面前终究是错付了。

“那个，我还要去同学家借一下课堂笔记，哥哥们先回去吧，我马上就来。”

赛罗赶紧附和：“我会陪她去的，你们就放心吧。”好家伙，福至心灵让他忍不住给自己点了个赞。

顺着赛罗这句话，罗布兄弟潜意识里那句“就是因为有你才不放心”就被带歪了思路。连赛罗本人，看见猎鹰一号一副真的很安心的样子离开时，都觉得见鬼。

确保兄弟二人的身影已经化作两个看不见的小黑点时，两人才松了一口气。此时太阳早已落下，围观的大人小孩们也都纷纷散去，白日里热闹的操场显得有些空旷，唯有路灯，虫鸣，和微风相伴于两人左右。赛罗的衣袂和格丽乔的裙摆晃着，连同地上的影子一起，融入了夜色中。

……有点不知道该说些什么呢，赛罗正这样想着，格丽乔先开启了话头：“赛罗你训练哥哥们的样子真的很帅气！到底是怎么做到这么厉害的啊！”

“啊，哈哈哈，也没什么，可能是天赋吧哈哈哈哈……”被格丽乔的星星眼望着，前一瞬间细微的忐忑都烟消云散，惟余喜悦和悸动满满。至于之前对大舅子们小小的嫉妒，早就不知道哪去了。世界上最可爱的女孩正在褒奖他，她的眼睛像一池清水一样干净和真诚，而这样美好的女孩还是自己的女友，夫复何求？

听见对面人的回答，格丽乔也笑了。赛罗，他张狂，他傲气，可是这些特点在她心里，也和他的温柔，他的强大一般，组成了全部的他，在人群中闪闪发光。蓦然间，她感到一只大手牵起她的手掌与她十指相扣，抬头看，他已经别开了脸，耳根发红。是啊，意气风发的他，在别人看不见的地方，也是最爱撒娇的一个。

两人牵着手，自然而然地开始散起步来，穿过操场来到隔壁小公园的秋千上。一个在前面荡，一个在后面推，互相诉说着或大或小的趣事。后来，在格丽乔家附近的一簇藤蔓下，两人交换了一个吻。

“周六要按时来接我哦！”在家门口，格丽乔点了点手腕，向赛罗确认道。她的身后是微笑着的妈妈和一脸狐疑的爸爸。

“没问题！”

周六，赛罗被雷欧关在警局一整天学着写报告，眼观六路多时终于看到对面办公桌的雷欧收起文件，此时他的手已经废了——自成一派的狗爬字体写起来也是吃力的。

“行了，赛罗，我们……”

“今天罗布兄弟各自有事我负责接格丽乔到会场和他们会合！师傅你和老爹先去吧再见……”一溜烟的功夫，人已经没影儿了，直到今天雷欧才发现原来兔子这个物种也可以跑那么快。刚从隔壁办公室过来的赛文恰巧被冲刺的赛罗撞到肩膀，原地优雅自转720度，站稳身形后和徒弟面面相觑。

三，二，一，减速。放慢脚步后，赛罗抬起手表，分针指向距离他们约定时间的15分钟前。在覆满了小花的红墙这里拐弯再走三十步，就是格丽乔家单元楼下的小院。格丽乔告诉过他那种小花的名字，叫什么……茑萝。路过茑萝草藤时，他多留意了一眼，红色的五角星小花，让他想到上次的吻，和格丽乔穿的红裙子，今天也会是那一件吗？不知是记忆里唇瓣上的温度，还是棉质布料的鲜红，使他胸腔里莫名蒸腾起一股热气。

等下！一般约会前，男朋友是不是得给女朋友买束花来着？这个时候他已经快到了，附近也没有花店。可是……

片刻后，赛罗双手合十，祈祷诺亚之神在上，能原谅自己一如既往的鲁莽——他站在那丛茑萝花藤下，居心叵测。一朵，就一朵……反正他也不能弄得太显眼。

而此时的格丽乔在单元楼下东张西望，她发誓刚刚在阳台上看到赛罗的身影了，怎么一下楼人就不见了呢……啊！来了！他一边跑一边向她挥手，结果到了人面前依然气都不喘一下。

出乎意料地，格丽乔今天穿了一条白色吊带裙，配上黑色的小皮鞋和草编帽子。这一身充满夏日气息的搭配，看得赛罗心砰砰跳，他犹豫着开口：“那个，我们可以出发了吗？”

“嗯，因为赛罗要来接我，我早就准备好啦！”这一次，是女孩不假思索地牵住了自己的手。

啊，大概是因为她的爸爸妈妈还在工作吧……虽然对自己这样解释道，赛罗心里依然乐开了花。“对了，格丽乔，我有东西给你。”

“嗯？”格丽乔抬头，感受到对方的指尖擦过自己的耳畔，摸一摸，原来是一朵小花被簪在了自己的发间。她笑着问他：“好看吗？”

“很好看。”让人移不开眼睛。

“谢谢你，赛罗。”

他们到达会场的时候，其他四人已经在门口等着了。罗布兄弟第一件事便是冲到格丽乔身边，一左一右，无意识地将她和赛罗隔开。格丽乔回头眼神安抚他时，赛罗只能耸耸肩。

赛文雷欧没有失言，在将年轻人们领进会场和几位人员互相介绍后不久便消失得无影无踪。赛罗揉了揉眼睛，明明上一秒大人们还在说着令人困倦的外交辞令，下一秒他们都不见了。甚至连罗布兄弟也……嗯？！还有这种好事？确实有这种好事，但格丽乔也不见了。

如梦初醒的人在会场里左逛逛右逛逛，可是在角落的沙发上找到了三兄妹。看见他来，格丽乔立马发出求救的眼神，他偏过头看看罗布兄弟……果然不太正常。两个人面颊上有着可疑的绯红色，大大咧咧倒在沙发上没个样子，看着像是睡着了。凑近了才发现两人双眼都眯着一条缝，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕念念有词。

“他们喝酒了？”

“大概是的，这边桌子喝一点，那边桌子喝一点，就变成这样了。话说赛罗，你刚刚听前辈们说话听得好认真，点点头眨眨眼还会附和，我找哥哥的时候就没叫上你。”

他没好意思坦白，那只是在出神。从小到大闯祸不断的他早已练就了人在魂不在这项绝技，最初只是大人训话的时候会进入这种状态，没想到这本事用多了逐渐变成被动技能，害得他上课开会都没法集中精神。赛罗刚想落座，逗逗俩傻蛋一样的大舅子，屁股刚沾上，布鲁突然大喊一声：“猎鹰一号！May day may day!”下一秒罗索也弹了起来：“全员出动！”两人一左一右架起他的胳膊就要往外带，嘴上还义正言辞地说着：“任何奇怪的男人都不能接近我们可爱的妹妹，赛罗前辈也不行。”被两人夹在中间的赛罗无力望天，又不敢说人家的妹妹已经被他拐跑了，这不挑衅呢？只有格丽乔觉得丢脸，试图将哥哥们从男友身上扒拉下来：“真是的，赛罗，想想办法啊。”

“嗯……我们拜托其他人把他们送回去吧。”

“哦……嗯！”格丽乔一下就明白了赛罗的考虑，约会时间苦短哪有空亲自送醉鬼回家啊。

真是老天开眼，正巧有人打算离场，和罗布还顺路。小情侣千恩万谢地将两尊大佛送走了。他们这才有空打量打量这个职工俱乐部。说是俱乐部，其实就是个类似于工厂车间的平顶屋，面积倒是不小，摆了各类球桌和球架。会场中央空出来一块地，旁边有个音响，看上去是个舞池。遗憾是条件有限，音响块头不大，也只有一个，加上场地本就人多嘈杂，另一端的音乐声效就差了不少。即便如此，舞池里的男男女女仍然陶醉其中，自得其乐。赛罗看着这画面愣了一会，他不懂两个人牵着手前后走步转圈圈有什么意思。除了玛丽姨奶奶和肯姨爷爷，他很少看到有人如此亲密。格丽乔感到身边人的脚步有些踟蹰，沉吟片刻，她笑着对他说：“我们也去吧！”

“啊？可是，我不会跳舞……等等！”

格丽乔不由分说地将他拉来了舞池中央。她先让赛罗将一只手搂住她的后背，然后一手搭在他的肩上，另一只手与他紧握。

“一，哒，哒”

“二，哒，哒”

女孩自顾自地唱着二三拍的节奏，也不管舞伴有没有跟上，便牵着人迈开了步子。“嘶，”忽然，她脚上吃痛，鞋面上留下一个明晃晃的鞋印。“对不起！我，我真的不会跳舞……”慌张道歉后，赛罗转身要走。而格丽乔只是摸摸他的头：“没关系，我不疼的。”

她明明没生气，却对我处以极刑。

“接下来我放慢节奏，赛罗一点点跟着我，好吗？”

难怪她会选择学医，在这温暖的笑容面前，任何病痛都能治愈。

回神后，他们又回到了起步的姿态。伴着优雅的古典乐音，格丽乔轻轻地数着：“一—哒—哒，二—哒—哒……”有了女友的耐心教导，赛罗很快学会了基本的步子，也不再会踩到对方的脚。或许是对他有了信心，格丽乔开始做些别的动作，比如，抬高手臂，在他的怀里转圈。

旋转时，格丽乔的裙子张开呈圆形，像一朵白色小花。

赛罗成长环境艰苦，自知没什么浪漫细胞，可在这一刻，他突然明白了两个人牵着手前后走步转圈圈的意义。其实做什么动作都无所谓，舞姿再笨拙也无所谓，重要的是两个人，他和格丽乔，就够了。他开始学会牵着她的指尖看她旋转，学会张开手臂越过两人的距离看着她笑，甚至还学会从腰间将她举起，看她宛如天使一般落下，再紧紧搂入怀中。

一曲将至，格丽乔兴奋地对他说：“我就知道你可以的！”此时，她的额发因为沾上了点点汗珠一绺一绺的，脸颊泛红像个熟透的苹果，浅色的唇彩已经褪去，双眸一如既往的明亮。赛罗用着最后一点理智，带她到某个他人的视觉盲区，毫不犹豫地吻上她的双唇，在无人角落，书写了更多的秘密。

回家的路上，赛罗心疼格丽乔被自己踩了好几脚，要给她检查伤口。格丽乔百般回绝，最后还是只得坐在长椅上束手就擒。脱下第一只鞋时，她还把脚躲在后面不让看，脱下第二只，就没办法了。虽然说是伤口有点夸张，但是雪白皮肤上点点的青紫色还是看得赛罗很不舒服。他轻捏着她的足尖，大拇指指腹又浅浅地扫过她脚背的肌肤。即便是赛罗的无心之举，这一动作还是让格丽乔非常不好意思：“没关系，不用这样的…”男孩没有回应，默默地在她身前蹲下身。

“这是？”

“上来，我背你回家。”

“诶？真的不用！”

“我不是内疚，”赛罗说，“我只是想试试作为男朋友背你回家的感觉。”说话间，他给了格丽乔一个有点痞气又有点帅气的笑，格丽乔便也不再抗拒，双臂揽过他肩膀，趴到了他背上。

格丽乔感到自己贴着赛罗后背的胸口里面，心脏正在扑通扑通地跳。她说不清是哪种情绪给她带来了异样的感觉，有甜蜜，有安心……和其他各种难以名状的感受，组成了浓浓的幸福感。她情不自禁笑了起来，低语一声：“Happy~”

“哈，哈皮？”

“是英文里快乐、幸福的意思。和赛罗在一起的时光，我很happy！”

赛罗脚步一顿，轻咳两声，回应道：“我也是，只要和格丽乔在一起，就能感到快乐和幸福。”语气里颇有庄严肃穆的宣誓意味，少两分浪漫和宠溺，可却让格丽乔忍不住想要回应他的本能。

下一秒，赛罗脸颊一边就感到了熟悉的柔软，是他体验多少次都嫌不够的香吻。奖励发放完毕的格丽乔发现他的耳根变得更红了。她越过赛罗的肩膀，看着路灯下两人重叠起来的影子，第一次祈祷回家的路可以再长一点，最好看不到尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 七爷作为恒星观测员应该是天文台的……但是我觉得天文台过于高级不够接地气，就给他换了个风马牛不相及的单位
> 
> 为什么大热天还要让妹妹穿小皮鞋，因为有跳舞踩脚的情节，我舍不得让她穿凉鞋
> 
> 茑萝是藤蔓开花植物里选了个比较娇小又活泼又在夏天盛开的
> 
> 在很多同人看见过无人角落有更多秘密这句话，出处不详，侵删致歉
> 
> 本来是打算白天修文，结果补了一天老麦补high了，完全忘了这回事，所以半夜脑袋昏沉修完的文可能还是有很多bug


End file.
